Bean
by Foxxy Mcgee
Summary: Relena has a special secret, but which pilot is behind it? Why is he hiding it? When Relena gets sick will he come forward? Unrequited love. Romance, drama, suspence, tragedy. Gundam wing soap opera!
1. Chapter 1

**A little something that has been bouncing around in my head for some time! Rated mature for language and some adult scenes.**

**I do not own the GW universe or characters, I just borrow them ocassionally.**

**This chapter will be fast paced, but it will slow down in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Shit!" The blonde swore, reading the device she held in her hand, for the tenth time at least. She was hoping this was all wrong, nay, she was _praying._

But it wasn't.

"SHIT!" She swore again, pushing a golden strand behind her ear.

She caught her reflection in the large mirror and her brow furrowed. Her face appeared flushed and her eyes were rimmed dark, despite the heavy coating of makeup she had applied earlier in the morning. By looking at her one would think she was sick, maybe even fevered from the rosey mask across her cheeks.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over her and she huddled over the toilet, emptying her guts. She carefully spit and wiped her mouth clean before falling to the floor hugging her knees tightly. She glanced at the item still clutched tightly in her hand, blurred by warm tears flooding her vision. One word remained visible, yet blurred.

"Pregnant."

Hugging her knees and clutching the test to her tighter, she cried.

Relena Peacecraft was pregnant.

* * *

A sudden beeping noise alerted him to the cell him kept in the pocket of his jacket and he fished it out. Flipping over the phone he smiled at the message inside.

_"Come see me."_ It read and his smile grew a little wider.

When she called, he would always answer.

Anything for _her._

* * *

He held her as she cried on his shoulder, running his hand through her golden hair whispering to her. Something had upset her, something that had to do with him. He hated to hurt her, hated to see her tears, but to know that he was the reason she was so upset was tearing at his heart.

"Please Relena, please... just tell me what's wrong." He begged, kissing her tears away.

"I don't know if I can, you'll be so upset..." She turned away from him, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

He turned her face towards him again and gave her a gentle kiss. "Please? I promise I won't be upset."

She pulled the test from her pocket and handed it to him, watching his expression.

His eyes widened as he realized what he was holding before scanning over the results. "Pregnant" displayed on the screen. Suddenly a grin broke across his face, much to her surprise.

"Is this..." He looked at her hopeful. "You...?"

She nodded and wiped a tear away, curiosity getting the better of her.

He grabbed her into a hug pulling her off of her feet.

"I'm a dad..." He whispered, tears falling in his eyes.

He set her down and kissed her passionately, smiling at the confused look on her face. "You aren't mad?" She asked gently, expecting him to freak out or even worse.

"Mad? This is the greatest day of my life!" He grabbed her hands in his, kissing each one before looking her in the face. "I love you." He hugged her close and saw her smile.

"I love you, too. I don't want anyone to know yet. Please, I still need time."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Heero scowled at her before shaking his head. "I don't understand how this could happen."

Relena chewed her lip nervously feeling very much like a berated child, but he was taking it calmer than she expected, that was for sure.

"Same way _all _babies happen Heero, with a little bit of fu-"

"Duo!" Quatre warned, eyes wide, turning the American pilot.

"Well he asked! I was just going to give him a little lesson on the finer points of life!" Duo crossed his arms and glared at the blonde. "Don't play innocent with me, Mr. Winner, you wanted to say it, too."

Quatre's blush deepened and he turned away. "You're making Ms. Relena uncomfortable."

Heero glared at them both before turning back to Relena. "Well? What do you have to say?"

Relena's mouth fell open before she rolled her eyes. "I am NOT a child!"

"Your behavior says otherwise."

"Lay off of her a bit, man." Duo glanced at Heero, leaning his chair back on two legs. "She's carrying a bambino, she needs support, not stress."

"Thank you Duo."

"Who is the father?" Trowa asked, pressing his finger tips together at his lips.

Relena's flushed darkened.

"Do we know him?" Wufei asked noting the sudden nervousness of the former Queen.

"Yes." Her eyes dropped to her hands as she started to fidget.

Heero scanned each pilot in the room, but so far no one seemed nervous, yet, no one was meeting his eyes either. "It's one of us, isn't it?" He asked, turning toward her, but Relena continued to watch her hands, picking at her nail polish.

He knew she was too stubborn to answer him and he sighed in defeat, running a hand threw his hair. "How far are you?"

Relena's blushed deepened a bit. "14 weeks." She stated, looking him in the face stubbornly.

"Is he going to support you?"

"He..." She smiled a bit before nodding. "He was very happy about it, he has been with me to every appointment." Her voice was gentle and she smiled at Heero. "I was so scared at first, but it's such good news Heero! It's wonderful, really!" Atleast, she was _pretty sure _he was going to stand behind her, so far he wanted it to be a secret while he enjoyed it.

His eyes softened a bit and he smiled briefly back at her. "If it makes you happy Relena, we are behind you."

"Agreed." Duo smiled, giving her a wink.

Quatre rolled his eyes at Duo trying to hide his amusement.

"I'm also with you, Ms. Relena."

Trowa simply nodded, before a small smile found it's way to his lips.

From his spot Wufei sat with his arms crossed watching them all, everyone awaiting his reply. Much to her astonishment, Wufei smiled. "Congratulations."

Relena sighed in relief as everyone voiced their support, grateful to have her friends behind her, she took a quick glance to the pilot she knew was the father and caught him smiling at her stomach, the smile highlighting his eyes. He was good at hiding it, but she knew it would be obvious soon.

* * *

"I can't believe Relena is pregnant!" Duo said, eyes wide as he stuffed a cupcake his in mouth. "And it sure was nice of her to let us stay here."

"Duo, please chew with your mouth closed." Wufei rolled his eyes.

Quatre smiled at the American. "It was only a matter of time, Duo. Relena has been seeing someone for months."

Heero's gaze fell on the the blonde pilot. "So, you knew?"

Quatre simply smiled and put a hand over his heart.

"You can't hide anything from the Quat, that's for damn sure!" Duo smirked leaning over to give the blonde a noogie. Quatre swatted at the offending hands and scooted his chair further away.

"I can't wait to see who it looks like! Beautiful mommy or the beast that spawned the demon growing in her!" Duo busted up into laughter at his own joke, tilting his chair back on two legs.

"Duo! What a horrible thing to say about an innocent child!" Quatre's shocked face turn towards him. "And put your chair on all fours before you fall over!"

Duo rolled his eyes at Quatre and complied. "Yes, mother."

Somehow, Heero could only silently agree with Duo. Who would the child look like? He watched the other two pilots bicker back and forth and sighed. Neither of them showed an interest in dating, let alone women, but he was positive that Quatre was more gentlemen-ly than that. As for Duo he'd always looked down on Relena and her ideals during the war. No, it wasn't those two. Which left Wufei and Trowa, yet he simply couldn't see either of them fathering a child either. It would almost be unthinkable for Wufei and as for Trowa... he'd seen the way he'd looked at the the Arabic pilot. Really Quatre was the only one that could be possible. His eyes roamed over the braided pilot and he felt his heart speed up in his chest. He hoped it wasn't the American, it just wasn't plausible. He tried to ignore the voice in his head that was telling him the real reason he hoped it wasn't Duo.

For once, Heero was stumped.

* * *

**R&R, maybe take a little stab at the father?**

**This story won't focus much after the baby, I hate OCs and such, but the idea was too good to pass by! It's actually a bit of a sad story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I encourage readers to review, it helps me know if I should keep going. I love some good feedback!**

**Thank you for the reviews so far! **

**Welcome to one hell of a curveball chapter.**

* * *

"I need a spiced apple chai tea, a raspberry chai, and a spiced apple-raspberry chai with a shot of chocolate and espresso. Lots of whip cream and a dash of nutmeg. OH! And a cinnamon stick! And a little bit of caffeinated coffee. All with milk, not water." The braided pressed his finger to his mouth as if he was thinking. "And a bag of scones, that should be all."

The blond man behind him turned to the woman beside him. "Ms. Relena... that's the oddest craving I've -"

"Not mine." Relena shook her head, also slightly disgusted.

"Thank Allah." The blonde murmured, visibly relieved.

Duo turned and gave a big grin. "No, Quat, the normal chais are for you two."

They sat down at the table as a redhead brought their drinks and passed the around the table. She paused as she handed one to the braided pilot, staring at him oddly, before turning and leaving. He grinned and stirred the whip cream in with the stick of cinnamon before lifting the styrofoam cup and taking a huge gulp.

"Duo... how can you drink that stuff?" Quatre asked, shuddering slightly.

"I'm covering Wufei tonight, so I figured the shot of espresso would help." He grinned. "It's not bad, try it!"

Before the blond could take the offered cup, Relena grabbed it and took a huge drink of it. "Duo this is wonderful! It's just missing orange spice! Maybe vanilla! I think you are having sympathy cravings."

Neither noticed as the braided man's back stiffened from the comment, seemingly very uncomfortable.

They watched as Relena drank from the cup, apparently aiming to down it.

"Relena, that stuff can't be good for you or the baby." Quatre moved as if to grab the cup but a hand wrapped around his wrist.

He turned to face Duo who shook his head. "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Trust me on this one. You don't want to take that cup away from her."

Quatre looked at Relena who was eyeing him calmly from behind the cup. She slowly narrowed her eyes and growled. Quatre pulled his hand back quickly, weirded out by the behavior.

Duo grinned at him before patting the golden mess on his head. "Never EVER take food from a preg-o, Quat."

Quatre shuddered a little before sipping his coffee.

* * *

Any other person would be smiling so hard their face would crack, but not Heero Yuy. No, instead his lip quirked up a bit as he clicked the file open on his laptop. He had been in the shower when the idea came to him. Why not look at the logs to see what preventer was working the night of Relena's conception? It had been so obvious that he laughed as it crossed his mind. A deep, manical laughter that would've made anyone passing by shudder.

He was definately losing his mind on this mission, that much he was positive about.

Only Wufei worked full time, as did he, but the other three were known to take assignments from time to time or just fill in for another preventer. If he looked at the week of conception, then he was bound to narrow it down to two choices, and it would be easy to pick from there. He moved back to the week of conception and a scowl crossed his face. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he read the time reports over again. It had been a busy week of conferences, they had all watched Relena that week.

He closed the laptop with a loud slam before flopping over on the bed. He would simply have to keep a closer eye on Relena, if the pilot had visited her once, then he was bound to see her again, and this time he would be waiting and watching. It's not that Heero wanted to spy on Relena, but he had to know and nobody was talking. It was for her safety that he knew, or that's what he was telling himself.

That had to be it.

The vidphone ringing caused him to sit up in bed and he leaned over pressing the answer button. "Yuy here." As a man's face, surrounded by platinum hair filled the screen, Heero instantly regreted not checking the ID.

A tabloid was thrust in front of the screen and Heero's eyes ran across the cover.

_Former Queen Relena impregnated by Head of Security, Heero Yuy!_

Heero winced as the tabloid fell and he came face to face with one pissed off Millardo.

"Care to elaborate, Yuy?"

Explaining the situation to Zechs had been the last thing Heero wanted to do. Relena had already been in contact with her brother, but obviously she didn't tell him who exactly was the father, the media had a field day with the news.

Heero sighed.

* * *

Five preventers sat in a small lobby calmly ignoring the confused looks of the surrounding women. Some pregnant, some not, but they were here on business so they sat quietly watching the t.v. display feminine health facts.

All but Duo, who held a cosmo and would let out a bit of laughter or choke every few seconds. Occasionally he would lean over and whisper to the blond next to him while holding up the article and the blond would turn red before whispering harshly back to him. There were a few times the blond would skim the article and giggle a bit himself.

Wufei couldn't help but to roll his eyes at them.

A nurse came behind the counter called out to the group. "You must be Miss. Darlian's group. Follow me, please." She opened the door and lead them down a long hallway They entered a room labeled "ultrasound" where Relena laid on a bed, her stomach exposed.

A small brunette turned to face them from a next to Relena, holding a wand. "She is measuring a bit high, so we are doing an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok with baby and mom." She explained, squirting out blue gel out Relena's stomach making large blob and dipping the wand in it and smearing it around. "She said she couldn't do the first ultrasound without the father. Or the rest of you." The tech motioned to the chairs and the pilots sat.

The tech turned on a big screen monitor and began her work. All the pilots and Relena smiled as the image of a baby appeared on the screen, wiggling and stretching around. The tech measured and observed the baby, before measuring the placenta and the fluid surrounding. After a few minutes she turned to Relena and smiled.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

"No, I'd rather it be a surprise." She answered, before looking at the pilots and smiling.

The tech nodded once. "Well, everything looks great. You're due date is off, you're actually a month a head. Congratulations."

Much to everyone's shock Duo stood up abruptly coughing. "I have to go to the bathroom." And with that he was gone.

Heero noticed a look of shock cross Relena's face before she smiled weakly at the tech. What he didn't notice was the pilot who covered his face in his hands.

* * *

A lone figure sat on a bench, arms resting on his legs, head bowed low between his shoulders as he examined the torn canvas of his converse.

What a mess.

Figures.

He was a mess.

A hand gently touched his shoulder as a timid "Duo?" rang out.

He patted the bench next to him, sighing heavily and Relena sat, both hands touching her stomach awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I didn't know." She looked at him before following his gaze down to the shoe that held his interest.

"Does _he_ know?" It was almost a whisper.

She hesitated and he looked up at her, violet eyes scanning her face before resting on her stomach.

"Which part?"

"Us." He turned back to the shoe in front of him, not wanting to meet her eyes again.

"He knew. I told him." She turned away herself, finding a very interesting spot on the ground to study.

Duo nodded and looked up to the sky before running his hand through his bangs.

"Are you... sure..?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I mean... it wouldn't make sense any other way."

"The chance was there, 'Lena. We didn't-"

"I know, Duo. I'm sorry."

He squeezed his eyes shut tight before turning back to her, reaching a hand out to her stomach. "May I?"

She nodded and watched as he placed a hand gingerly on her stomach, smiling as he felt a small bump against his palm. "Do you have a name?"

"I call it Bean, for now. "

"Bean, for now, then. Until you tell me other wise. I... I'm sorry." He jerked his hand away as if he'd been burnt.

"Duo?"

He stood suddenly, turning to leave before he paused, a small laugh escaping him. "I loved you, you know? I really did. What did he have that I didn't?"

"Duo-"

"I don't think I can stand to hear you say it, 'Lena." And without another word he walked away silently, leaving Relena alone on the bench as tears spilled down her face, neither aware of the Prussian blue eyes that watched from the shadows.

* * *

**Any ideas on what just happened? :D What has Duo so upset? Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you to all the reviews I have! You all made me so excited I just wanted to work on the story ASAP, but I had other things to do and other stories to write. Reviews help give me fuel. *wink, wink* Oh, just because one character says something about another, don't always take it for granted. No one knows you like you know yourself. ;) Kudos to anyone that figures that out.**

**Also, I don't own Gundam Wing. I am not nearly cool enough.**

**I hope at the end of this story everyone is sitting in front of their computer thinking "WTF, mate?"**

* * *

Duo slowly tugged on his preventers uniform, wishing he didn't have to wear the tie. Couldn't they have picked out something a little cooler looking? Something a little less boy scout?

He didn't want to be on duty right now. Especially after what happened between him and Relena yesterday.

He turned to the mirror and sighed, letting himself get lost in thought.

* * *

_Duo's eyes widened at her request and he shook his head. "No way." _

_"Duo... please?" Relena gave him a pleading look. _

_"When Une said you asked specifically for me I thought it was important... not some street party." _

_"I can trust you, the others would've said no. And you know your way around these things. Please? I asked for you off-duty, not as a preventer, you won't break any rules. Besides, I'll go without you if you say no."_

_The braided pilot sighed and hung his head in defeat. No one could stop Relena, she could do as she pleased being over 18, but he didn't have to like it. _

_On the other hand it would look worse if she went alone. "Fine. But you aren't going as Relena."_

_"Thank you Duo!" She hugged him and ran off to her room to get ready._

_He had been impressed with her. _

_Relena she wasn't. _

_The girl had worn a short spikey blue wig and a tunic shirt style shirt over leggings, with a thick belt and boots. He wasn't even sure where she had gotten the clothes, but he liked it. Especially on her._

_She insisted that he wore something other than his preventer's uniform, so he changed into his comfortable skinny jeans with holes, tight sleeveless band tee, torn shoes, ball cap, and carried his hoodie. He wore a worn leather belt and a belt buckle of a skull with scythes behind it, almost making the cross around his neck seem out of place. _

_Relena had been delighted at his "dressing up" to which he simply smiled, shrugged, and informed her it was his every day wear. If she had thought anything about it, she'd been silent. _

_As soon as they walked through the door the smell of pot had hit them full force and beer was being passed around. He took a cup and held it, scanning the crowd for any danger, but Relena had other plans. She smacked him and told him to loosen up and consider it more of a date and not a duty. _

_He had been to many parties like this before, but escorting Relena Peacecraft through one didn't sit well with him and he told her. She grabbed is beer away, downed it, then told him to dance with her. _

_So he did._

_He wasn't sure when it happened, but some how he had ended up drunk with Relena handing him another beer when ever he was done and smiling. He was sure at some point she had taken something, smoked something, or maybe got a contact high. He mentally slapped himself before grabbing her by the arm and steering her towards the door. "We're going now."_

_She protested a bit, but not much and allowed herself to be pulled down the sidewalk, both of them enjoying the cool evening air on their faces._

_The alcohol started to catch up with him and he swayed on his feet as the ground lurched underneath him. He could hear her giggling next to him before she helped him stand and they made their way back slowly. _

_He paused outside her bedroom door and asked if she needed anything for the night when it happened. She leaned forward pressing her lips to his and he pushed back staring at her in shock. "We can't-"_

_She placed a fingertip to his lips. "I didn't drink but one beer, I know what I'm doing." _

_He blinked as she pressed against him and he kissed her back, almost hesitantly._

_"We shouldn't do this." He shivered as perfectly manicured fingernails ran down his arm and she smiled at him. _

_She had leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that was so vulgar he didn't think his blush would ever disappear. _

_He didn't remember anything until he found himself in bed with her spread before him, face flushed, still wearing the wig and tunic, calling out his name in ecstasy; and that's all it took before he went over the edge himself and he collasped beside her, pulling her close. _

_It didn't hit him until the next morning that he hadn't used a condom._

* * *

A single tear slid down his face as he focused on the mirror again.

There was no way that kid wasn't his.

And Relena didn't love him. In fact, she had been under the influence of something he had missed in his drunk state and didn't even have control over herself.

He seriously fucked up.

"God dammit!" He growled and slammed his fist into the glass, over and over again.

He only stopped when strong arms wrapped around him and he he turned and collapsed onto Wufei's shoulder.

"'M sorry. So sorry." He whispered as the arms hugged him tighter, and he felt the tears fall.

* * *


	4. Part 1

A special thanks to **Matrix Taylor**... whose review motivated me enough to write the next chapter. :D I currently have pnuemonia. It sucks. I feel like death.

**Standard Disclaimer:**Also, I don't own Gundam Wing. I own Bean. And the plot.

My own little version of a gundam wing soap opera, right? LOL.

**All symptoms, pains, problems, etc that Relena experiences are from my own experience with my pregnancy 6 months ago! Everything she experiences I have done went through myself. Also I'm a trained doula working towards becoming a midwife, so I know way too much about babies and birthing.**

**Warnings: **There will be a reference to blood, mucus, vaginal discharge, and other such things in this chapter, and some to come. If that grosses you out, I'm sorry, but it's a part of pregnancy.

* * *

Relena smiled and rubbed her belly in the mirror. She was 19 weeks and finally sporting a cute bump. It was still easy to hide with a baggier shirt, but you could tell that she carried a child. She turned to the side, hand on her belly, and admired her self in the mirror. She looked cute and full of life, her skin was clear and her hair was shinier and thicker than ever.

Relena didn't care about what the ultrasound revealed, as long as the child was happy, she decided. If it was Duo's then she wouldn't keep the pilot from Bean, but she wasn't going to stress about it. What was done, was done. She sighed and pushed that thought from her head. It wasn't something she wanted to think about right now.

She rubbed her other hand across her stomach. "You are going to be a girl, I can tell."

Relena turned and started to head for the door when her stomach tightened. She paused as the feeling continued, almost like it was knocking the breath out of her lungs.

"Ooh." She grabbed her stomach, glad when the feeling eased up some. _'I must've turned to fast.'_

She stood up, just as the feeling hit her again, this time starting from her back and wrapping around her stomach. It was a bit stronger and she bent over with it.

The doctor had explained to her that her ligaments would tighten and stress, becoming uncomfortable, but she didn't think it would be this bad. She felt odd, though, as if something was happening. She noticed that she felt slightly damp and hurried to the bathroom.

She checked herself quickly finding a strange mucus-y discharge.

In a panic, Relena rushed from the bathroom, running as fast as she could to the intercom, ignoring the tightening that passed through her stomach again. The pain tore through her stomach again and she pressed her hand down on the button.

"Help, Heero! Somebody!" Her hands shook as fear shot through her.

* * *

The doctor frowned as she tossed the gloves into the garbage can. "You're one centimeter now, but that's not uncommon. If you were dilated more we'd be concerned. I'm going to schedule an ultrasound for next week. If you start having contractions again then head to labor and delivery. You'll be 20 weeks tomorrow." [1]

"What about the discharge?"

"It's perfectly normal to lose your plug several times throughout pregnancy, it grows back. You should only be concerned if you see red blood. Brown is normal, it's old. Anything else?"

Relena shook her head and waited for the doctor to leave before cleaning up. Despite what the doctor told her, she couldn't shake the fear in the back of her mind. She felt like she was being blown off.

* * *

[1] 20 weeks in the standard for L&D in MOST hospitals. Some are 19 while others are 25. In this story Relena's is 20.

Sorry for the shortie, didn't want to keep you guys waiting.


	5. Part 2

Apparently when you are sick... all you can do is sit and play on a laptop. So I bring you... the next chapter... technically part 2 of yesterday's chapter! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

**Standard Disclaimer:**Also, I don't own Gundam Wing. I own Bean. And the plot.

**All symptoms, pains, problems, etc that Relena experiences are from my own experience with my pregnancy 6 months ago! Everything she experiences I have done went through myself. Also I'm a trained doula working towards becoming a midwife, so I know way too much about babies and birthing.**

**Warnings: **There will be a reference to blood, mucus, vaginal discharge, and other such things in this story. If that grosses you out, I'm sorry, but it's a part of pregnancy.

* * *

Relena made her way out to the waiting room, to find Duo sitting in the chair where she left him. He'd been the preventer on duty when the accident happened. It had been an awkward drive to the doctor, filled with silences and odd conversation. She would assume the ride home would be just as bad.

He sat up suddenly and looked her over, worry etched into his face. "Well..."

"She sent me home. She said it's nothing to worry about."

Duo growled. "Well how do you feel? What do you think? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"It doesn't matter, Duo. Let's just go home."

He stood and crossed his arms. "Fine, but if something else happens, tell me." He caught her raised eyebrow and shrugged. "A life is a life no matter how small."

Relena smiled and followed him through the doors. "Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop at Wendy's.[1] I want the number eight."

The braided pilot froze a moment before he burst out laughing. "Sure thing, Relena."

She glared at the back of his head. "I don't see what's so funny!"

"You. eating, especially right now."

"Hmph."

* * *

"The doctor told her the condition was normal, just to go to labor and delivery if it happens again." Duo leaned back in his chair, glancing at Heero.

Heero nodded and added the information of Relena to the file he was working on. "Anything else?"

"She LOVES the number eight at Wendy's. Every time I'm on duty with her we eat there. Once, twice, sometimes all day... in fact, we're due for another visit before I switch with Quatre. Who is a little too excited about being on part-time preventer duty."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "I meant of importance. Must you talk so much?"

"Do you want to be the one to tell Relena her food choice is of no importance? And can you honestly deny the Quatre part?"

Heero leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful for a moment. "No."

"Then it's important. And I was right." Duo couldn't help but grin.

"Hn." Heero reluctantly made a note of it. "So are you the father?"

The braided pilot froze at the topic switch, shooting Heero an odd look. "Where, exactly, did that come from?"

"Don't answer questions with questions." The japanese pilot leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "Are you or are you not the father?"

Duo lowered his head, avoiding the piercing gaze set on him. He ran a hand across the top of the desk for a moment, then paused, looking back at Heero. "I don't know."

"If not you, then who is it?"

"You mean, you haven't figured it out yet?" The braided pilot sighed, thankful he wasn't recieving a lecture.

Heero shook his head.

"Oh, well it's-"

"Duoooo!" Relena peeked her head in the door. "I really hate to bother you, but can you take me to Wendy's again?"

Duo gave Heero a 'told you so' look before he stood. "Sure."

"Duo!"

The braided pilot turned back to look at Heero. "Sorry, you heard the woman, burger first. Then... I'll tell you the answer... if the price is right." With that he grinned and skipped out of the room, braid bouncing along behind him, ignoring the glare being shot at his back.

Heero frowned. He would have to think of another way to get his answers... and that meant more observations, as soon as Trowa came to relieve his shift.

* * *

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He was knelt before her, box in his hand, and a smile on his face.

Relena froze, eyes wide. "You... want..."

"Yes, I want to marry you, no matter how this turns out, if you'll have me."

She smiled and blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. "Yes..."

He couldn't help the grin on his face as he slid the ring on her finger, then pulled her into a hug. "I love you Relena."

"And I love you."

* * *

"Wow... that's a huge rock." Quatre studied the ring on Relena's finger. "When did he propose?"

"Right before your shift, actually." She smiled as she wiggled her fingers, admiring how the light reflected off the ring.

Quatre smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations. I brought you something to celebrate." He extended a cup, grimacing at the thought of the contents. "Just how you like it. Every flavor they have."

Relena grinned happily before launching herself at the blonde who barely had time to catch a pregnant woman while balancing a scalding hot coffee. Relena was far too excitable now that she was pregnant. He'd have to watch it in the future.

Heero glared and walked away from the scene before him. So Quatre wasn't the father. Or he had submitted to Duo, but Relena had been adamant about not wanting to be involved with the braided pilot.

Unless... the father and the pilot who proposed were different people. That would make three culprits, which was too crazy to believe. No, Quatre wasn't involved, leaving two other pilots to observe.. He shook his head and paused to look in on Trowa.

The other pilot was reading through the report Heero had left on the desk with a stoic face as usual. Had he been the one to propose? He would've had just enough time to stop and talk to Relena before relieving Heero from duty. And he had been late. Wufei was no where to be found.

Heero almost grinned, almost, but not quite. Statistically Trowa had the higher chance of being the other father. He'd just have to continue with his observations to prove his theory correct.

* * *

Anyone else think Heero is jumping the gun? Any more guesses at the father? Does anyone think it could still possibly be Quatre?

[1] Wendy's... because it was the first restaurant that came to mind other than the ever lame "burgerworld." And it wasn't McDonald's which is gross, pregnant or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, I've decided to take a long hiatus. Longer than I planned, wayyyy too much has happened in my life and I've not had the time to take care of anything else. A thousand apologizes, I don't see it clearing up any time soon, but I will be back to writing.

I would like to say I've recently started lurking on FFnet via my G1, which is one awesome phone. _(It's google!!) _I read and hang out. If I take the time to comment on your story, that means I really, **_really_** like it. It's a hard and slow process to review from a mobile. Even harder to type a chapter. But ahhhh, sweet bed.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise or something. Not Foxxy.

I bring you... the next chapter! I have skipped about 10 weeks... just for your info.

* * *

There was no beauty in a sunset, or at least, none that he could find, not today. Relena was in the hospital. Thirty weeks and she was having intense contractions and had a bit of bleeding.

The nurse had told her that she needed to drink more water, but her urinalysis came back clear, proving Relena was drinking pretty of water. He would know, he monitored her fluid intake carefully, they all did. Wufei narrowed his eyes as the doctor entered the room, much to calmly for his liking. It seemed as if no one on the nursing staff was worried about their patient's well being and he grit his teeth.

"Miss. Relena..." He flipped through the chart, then glanced at the girl. "Your blood work has come back, we've discovered that your sodium level has dropped. It should be at 135, but yours has fallen to 100. We're going to keep you overnight or until the contractions stop. This will be the first time I've ever told a pregnant woman to cut back on her fluid intake." [1]

"Are you going to check her?" Wufei frowned at the doctor.

"There is no need right now, if her blood work hadn't come back clean, we'd check." [2]

Wufei closed his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance as the doctor continued to ramble on. This was the third time in the last seven weeks that Relena had been to the hospital and they were ignoring her concerns,_ again_. He didn't unserstand why they were pushing her fears away as if she didn't matter and he growled in frustration as the doctor left, whistling a bit.

"How are you feeling?" He rolled his chair to her bed side, careful of the wires and monitors attached to her.

"Sore. Miserable. But humored to see you rolling around the room on the doctor's chair."

Wufei started to answer, but a knock at the door quieted them both.

"Enter." He leaned back on the stool, nodding as Duo opened the door, then immediately paused as he saw both of them together.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling." He stood sheepishly, hands tucked into his pockets, eyes averted to the floor, which caused Wufei to stand suddenly.

"Come in Duo, I was about to get Relena something to eat. I'll bring you coffee." He nodded to the American, gently squeezing his shoulder as he passed. "You have as much right to be here as anyone." Then he was gone.

Duo sat awkwardly on a chair next to Relena, giving her a small smile. "I just want to know you're all going to be alright. I... feel guilty."

The blonde smiled at him softly before taking his hand in her own. "This isn't your fault, Duo."

He frowned at their intertwined hands and shook his head. "The others are coming by, they were right behind me."

"Duo."

He turned his eyes back towards her, the frown still evident on his face.

"This will be the luckiest kid in the whole Earth Sphere."

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because she's going to have a supportive loving family, no matter what happens."

Duo couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips. "That's all I want."

* * *

"Duo... does he love Relena?" His brows knitted together in confusion as he focused on his blond companion.

Quatre looked up from his soda suddenly, startled eyes landing on Heero. "You don't know?"

He shook his head as Quatre frowned.

"It's a complicated circle those three are in." The blond ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Sit down, this is going to be a long story."

* * *

Hahaha, We're almost there, Next two chapters will reveal everything you've all been waiting for. Excitement!

[1] Water poisoning. This actually happened to me. Everyone hid salty foods from me, because I craved them so badly. I ended up having contractions and was rushed to the hospital were the doctor scolded everyone for not letting me eat salt. I had been drinking nettle tea, which as you know, flushes the body. This was not the reason of the contractions, so there is your hint.

[2] There were several times my doctor refused to check me, which later became an issue. You are supposed to be checked any time there are complications or problems. If you ever experience a doctor like this, trust me... switch doctors!


End file.
